The Future Is Brighter
by fye09
Summary: Eve Morin has a problem. Eve is helping to set up her best friend with Sirius Black, someone she truly loathes. But as they start to spend more time together, what she thought was loathing could, quite possibly be something else...T for language


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then why the hell would I be writing on a fanfiction site

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then why the hell would I be writing on a fanfiction site?

**The Future is Brighter**

**(Well, it seriously has to be better than THIS)**

**Chapter 1: The Curious Nature of Origami**

"Now if I could just..." I fumbled with the scrap of paper in my hands and pushed my wild mane of hair out of my eyes. "If I could just…get this to…Bloody…FUCK." I crumpled the paper into a tiny ball and tossed to the floor, joining a large pile that had accumulated at my feet. My best friend, Ayaka Midori looked up and blinked from the colossal dictionary she was reading.

"What on earth are you trying to accomplish? You have been muttering for the past two hours we have been on this train and from the looks of it, you have mercilessly killed about 50 trees with that paper." I glared at her and shook my head.

"I don't know. It's called 'Rami' or something. My brother was really into this whole fold-papers-into-shapes thing this summer and I have been trying to figure out what he finds so AMUSING!" I glared at The Pile. "He made it look so easy, but…AAHHH! This damn paper has a mind of its own!" Ayaka looked curiously at The Pile and bent down, picking up the latest disaster. She frowned at it for a moment, before understanding dawned in her eyes. Yes, only Ayaka could have 'understanding dawn in her eyes' she has an IQ level so high. A moment later she started laughing and quickly stopped when I sent her a death glare.

"Eve, your brother was doing Origami." I looked blankly at her. "This," She motioned to the lump, "is Origami…you know, the Japanese art of paper folding."

"How in Merlin would you know something like that?" Honestly, this whole braniac thing was getting on my…

"I'm Japanese Eve." Oh, right. "I have known you for 6 years, and you can't even remember what nationality I am." She shook her head with a smile on her face, absorbed by the puzzle in front of her. "Umm…here's your mistake! You see you folded a mountain, not a valley, and…" With that she began to unpick my failed yakko (samurai), pointing out my mistakes one at a time. I exasperatedly threw up my hands.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to find Lily!" And with that I stomped out the compartment and stomped my way down the corridor, my tangled curls swishing angrily down my back and my emerald green eyes sending first years scuttling. How could Aya have figured something like that so fast? I had been working on that samurai for close to 20 minutes! I mean, her parents probably have the highest IQs out of anyone I have ever met, but seriously…couldn't Aya at least be a LITTLE stupider? It seemed that the genes had doubly blessed her too, with that long Pocahontas hair she had. Don't even get me started on her coal-colored eyes either. She could send one look at a bloke and freeze him in his path. I mean, some would call me 'pretty' with my ringlet curls (when I took the time) and my dark green eyes (when they weren't brimming with anger), but next to Aya…I sighed. This was so unfair sometimes. But it also made me wonder why someone as beautiful as her hadn't hooked up with someone like say….Sirius. Probably because academics was all that went through her mind…I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice the large figure looming in front of me. I smacked right into it and fell flat on my back, hitting my head. Fuck, that is gonna leave a mark.

When I regained consciousness the back of my head was pounding incessantly and I heard two voices arguing right above my head so I kept my eyes shut. This could be interesting but I just wished the back of my head would stop throbbing.

"Jesus Sirius! Look what you did!"

"It wasn't my fault! I mean, she hit me pretty hard, but she was the one trying to stamp the carpet off the floor!"

"Well you better hope she comes around in the next few minutes, or we are going to have a severe problem on our hands." Suddenly a third voice joined in.

"What is this about a 'problem on our hands'? I could fix that problem for you Lily, if you want."

"Shut it James. You are a sick, perverted…just…SICK."

"Oooh kinkey! You know I like that in a woman…"

"JAMES POTTER!! WOULD YOU FOR ONCE STOP SEXUALLY HARRASSING ME!! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!"

"You know, I never actually asked you out, but if you want to make it a date, I'm all for it." I smiled. Good old James.

"You know that's not what I meant you little..." Lily screeched at him.

"Oi Guys. Guys! Look Eve's awake!" Sirius, got extremely close to my face. "Er, hello in there?" I painfully blinked into the florescent lights. Suddenly 6 eyes were peering down at me.

"Uh, hello." I smiled weakly up at them. They continued to stare. "Yeah, uh, hi?" I was starting to get a little annoyed. What did these morons think I was? A museum exhibit? "Yeah, okay, thanks for the help, but I am NOT on display here!" I pushed myself into sitting position and then groaned. Ouch. Major, major goose egg on back of head.

"Well, she certainly has not suffered any major brain damage!" I glared at the shaggy head to the right of me.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you Sirius I am going to LOOK like a have an enormous brain injury, with this TUMOR sticking out the back of my head!" I angrily gestured to the back of my rapidly growing head. He chuckled. In my six years of knowing him I have never been even remotely interested in him. I mean, yes, he IS the 'ONE AND ONLY' Sirius Black, but seriously! (Oh ha. Pun.) I do not find him in the least bit attractive; well his body is quiet nicely shaped… But that is not the point! The point is, he thinks he rules the school because every girl he comes in contact with gets that glazed ohmygod-I-have-just-witnessed-the-incarnation-of-Christ look on her face, which, on a good day, makes me want to hurl. Lily could sense my frustration so she grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Eve have you seen Aya? I have been looking all over this train for you people and I just picked them up a few minutes ago." She motioned to the two boys behind her, one smirking and the other with a look of love on his face so strong I had to look away quickly. I sent a final glare to the former, smiled at the latter, and dragged Lily the other way.

"It was nice seeing you Eve Morin!" Sirius shouted after me. I rolled my eyes and threw my hand over my shoulder. I heard chuckling and then,

"Feisty isn't she?"

"Honestly I don't know why you let him get to you. Merlin knows he is not as annoying as James." Lily said a few minutes later as we walked back into our compartment. I snorted.

"Hypocrite."

"I just think that you should let Sirius…" And then I stopped dead in my tracks letting Lily crash into my back. She yelped but I was oblivious. The Pile was no longer there. In its place lay loads of cranes, throwing stars and yakkos, not to mention a variety of other fold shapes, and there was Ayaka, looking smug with herself folding the last of my failed Origami attempts.

"Jeez watch were you stop Morin!" I ignored Lily and pointed at the floor.

"Merlin Aya! How in the hell…" Aya smiled sweetly at me, before focusing on Lily.

"What about Sirius?" I groaned and fell into the nearest seat.

"Would you two just let it rest? Sirius is the most annoying man-whore on the planet. Case Closed." I watched as Lily rolled her eyes at me and flopped next to Aya who was glaring at me. Oh lord, I tainted the name…

"How can you say that? Sirius is NOT what you claim he is! In fact he…" I closed my eyes. Unfortunately for Aya, despite her bookishness, she was not so immune to his 'charms' and as I listened to her ramble about his particular 'qualities' I inwardly groaned. How much longer would this train ride take? I longed to sink into one of the Gryffindor Common room's over-stuffed chairs and think about absolutely nothing. Well not quiet. I could use the peace and quiet to think about quidditch and when our next practice would be. I had longed to jump on my broom all summer and no matter how much running I had done, or how much soccer I had played, my muscles longed to feel the strain as I weaved in and out of nothing hundreds of feet above the ground. And now that we were so close to Hogwarts, I was practically twitching with anticipation. Humm, I mused, I should have asked James just now in the corridor when the next practice will be. As it is, maybe I should just… And then abruptly I noticed the silence that had fallen in the cabin. I opened an eye and was met with the piecing stares of two obvious conspirators.

"It's perfect actually. And she hasn't even been paying attention this whole time! I wonder why we haven't thought of this before?" After careful scrutinizing and the last rhetorical question, they turned back to each other and continued scheming. This last bit caught my attention and I straightened up and leaned closer to their hushed voices.

"What are we discussing ladies?" I whispered at them. Lily and Aya looked at each other for a moment before telepathically deciding they could let me in the secret.

"Well Eve," Lily began, "We have noticed that, no offense or anything, you are practically a man," I narrowed my eyes and Lily hurried on. "Well all I mean is that you are practically a man in the sense of…" But I will never know how I am 'practically a man' because at this point she was interrupted by an agitated Aya.

"Look Eve, you know I have a major crush on Sirius and all Lily is trying to say is that out of the three of us, you have the most contact with the boys, seeing as how you play quidditch with them and so we were kind of thinking that that in in of itself would make you a perfect candidate for…" Still slightly annoyed for Lily's crude characterization I snapped,

"For what??" Aya looked down at her lap for a moment before looking up and giving me a radiant smile.

"For getting me together with Sirius!"

She has got to be kidding me, was all I could think. I would do almost anything for my friends, but this? This qualifies as the 'almost'.

No way, no way!

Maybe when hell freezes over I would help them with this little scheme of theirs, but until then, NO WAY. Sirius had too much of an ego for this sort of thing and knowing his womanizing tendencies, I did not want to help thrust Aya into his war path, only to have to help pick up the pieces later. But it still puzzled me why I would object so strongly to this. Ava was a big girl who could take care of herself and lord knows I had absolutely no desire for him myself; in fact hell would ACTUALLY have to freeze over before that ever even came close to happening. Not that it ever would. We fought too much. So it was for her own good really, I told myself. Yes, this desire to pair these two up was only a sisterly need to protect her from forces beyond my control. Which is why, I vowed no matter what these two threw at me, I would stay strong. No way was I going to ever give into this crazy idea.

Immediately Aya started begging and Lily started threatening and I kept refusing. And that was how we spent the rest of the long train ride to Hogwarts.

OK so what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Alright?


End file.
